Ben10 The Reluctant slave owner of the Apocalypse!
by Mace sheperd
Summary: A year after he got the omnitrix Ben is on his first international roadtrip with his grandpa and cousin, but little does he know his life is about to be turned upside down with him being sent to another universe to save humanity while being forced to become a reluctant slave owner of many beautiful women in the process. Young Ben x Harem


Ahoy taters welcome to another new story of mine about an Alternate Ben!

This story is a crossover between Crossed, Ben10, Warhammer 40k, Star trek and Sora no otoshimano and Power rangers!

This one will be about an alternate version of Ben who is 11 years old being sent to the Crossed universe along with a few other displaced guests.

So this takes place a year after the original Ben10 series

So I literally just got into Crossed the day before I started writing this.

And as a lover of blood and gore I've got to say the sheer insanity of Crossed is amazing!

Now onto the story.

Location Universe B10UAAR

Planet Earth  
The catacombs of Paris, France.

We come upon a Caucasian family consisting of a grandpa who was somewhat overweight and wore a red Hawaiian shirt, blue pants and brown shoes, he had grey hair.

An 11 year old girl who had short red hair, green eyes a blue shirt with a picture of a cat face on it and white pants.

And an 11 year old boy who's hair was brown and cut short and was wearing a white shirt with a black stripe on it, green trousers, and black and white shoes.

In order the trio were Grandpa Max Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson and the Hero Ben Tennyson.

Ben was on his first international road trip with his cousin and Grandpa.

His grandpa took them to tour Europe and see all its wonderful landmarks.

It was currently 8 o clock at night, the trio had recently eaten at a restaurant and Grandpa Max asked Gwen and Ben if they wanted to see any of Paris' landmarks before heading to bed.

Ben remembered what he said

(FLASHBACK)  
"No thanks grandpa I'm full and exhausted"

However Gwen said "Oh quit your whining Doofus you may not want to see a landmark but I do, Grandpa Max please take us to see the Catacombs!"

(END OF FLASHBACK)

At first Ben was aggravated at the delay in sleep but now he was glad that he was forced to come here.

He commented "Woah all these skeletons, this is such a creepy but in a cool way vibe! Thank you Gwen for asking Grandpa max to take us here!"

Gwen smiled and said "You're welcome Dweeb"

Grandpa Max then commented "Glad to see that you're enjoying The catacombs Ben you were so upset when we got here originally"

Ben replied "Like I said I'm glad Gwen suggested we come here"

A half hour later, The trio finished their tour and exited the catacombs.

The trio headed back to the parking lot and Grandpa Max unlocked the Rustbucket, allowing the trio back inside.

Ben yawned and and said "I'm so fucking tired well Good night Grandpa good night Gwen"

Grandpa Max said "Ben watch your language! And Good night"

Gwen said "Good night Doofus Sleep tight"

Ben smiled and replied "You too" before crawling into the top bunk.

This Ben is fairly young and had just begun experimenting with cursing, so using cus words was a new thing to him.

Ben snuggled into his bunk and fell asleep.

SIX HOURS LATER!  
Ben woke up strapped to a red velvet recliner studded in rubies.

Ben was confused, he tried to break free "What the hell where am i? Gwen if this is a joke it's not funny?!"

He tried to wiggle out of his restraints "Damn it I can't reach the omnitrix"

He surveyed his surroundings, he was in a room made out of pure emerald.

And there were other people in the room with him, six girls who were unconscious and strapped to red velvet recliners like him.

Ben spotted a caucasian girl who was an adult wiith short black hair who was wearing a black uniform with grey shoulder pads, Ben looked closely and noticed she had what looked like freckles but they were all concentrated on the sides of her forehead.

Another girl looked very much like an Elf, she had long black hair, pale white skin, and pointed ears and was wearing a robe that doubled as armor.

The third girl he saw had long blonde hair, and looked like an angel with her wings.

Ben blushed when he saw the amount of cleavage she had exposed.

The girl had blue armor that took the form of a pair of boots a skirt and a top that exposed a lot of cleavage.

The fourth girl looked like a genuine alien with her blue skin and had No nose but a Y shaped nasal passage instead.

She had red hair on her head done in a braid and big Double E cup breasts which were covered up by her white mech suit armor.

The fifth girl was human most definitely, she was a teenage caucasian and had long blonde hair, she was wearing a pink short sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans.

And the sixth girl was a Caucasian blonde adult with shoulder length hair that had bangs in the front, she was wearing a tight black shirt that hugged her big breasts, on top of the shirt was a chestplate of black armor.

She had two normal belts each with a belt buckle that had a two headed eagle on it.

And a third loosely fitting belt to which a book was attached too.

She also wore a furry coat on her shoulders like a cape.

The first girl Ben noticed began to wake up, she yawned and tried to stretch her arms above her head only to realize she was restrained.

At which point her eyes shot open.  
She said "What the hell? How did I get here? Is this a dominion trick?"

Ben shouted to here "Excuse me what's your name? My name is Ben tennyson"

The first girl answered "My name is Ezri dax! Ben do you have any idea how we ended up here? Who are these other people with us?"

Ben answered "No I'm as clueless as you are! I've never seen any of these people before now! Ezri are you an alien?"

Ezri was surprised Ben didn't recognize her as a trill she replied "Yes I mean from your point of view at least, I'm a trill a member race of The United federation of planets how did you not recognize my species"

Ben thought 'United federation of planets? Grandpa max never mentioned such a galactic empire before!' before saying aloud "I'm sorry but I've never heard of this United federation of planets until now"

Ezri was now shocked 'How could a human not know about the federation when Earth is its capital?' she wondered in her head.

Ezri asked "How could you not know about the federation? Your planet is its capital!"

Ben got a confused expression on his face and said

"Okay now I'm totally confused, Earth isn't a member of any galactic power"

A voice that sounded like Gilbert gottfried's voice put through a Darth vader helmet and Patrick star's voice from spongebob talking simultaneously spoke up.

"Welcome Ben Tennyson Welcome Ezri Dax to my humble abode"

In a red puff of smoke appeared an entity that looked like a younger Bill murray but with Harlequin type ichthyosis.

It was wearing an orange prison jumpsuit.

Ben said "Who the hell are you creep? And why have you abducted us?!"

The being laughed "Hahahahaha" it was a laugh of amusement and condescension that sent shivers down Ben and Ezri's spines.

The being answered "My name young Benjamin, is The Rival and I am about to make you a star and the owner of a harem"

Ben asked "What the hell do you mean by that? You're just creating more questions! Are you an alien!"

Ezri then said "Ben he looks a lot like 21st century actor Bill murray but with a disease called Harlequin type ichthyosis, he could be a sickly human"

The Rival scoffed "Please I am far FAR superior to any human, I'll answer all your other questions once I wake up the other girls"

The Rival whistled and red smoke poofed around the heads of the Elf girl, The angel girl, the blonde teenage girl, the blonde adult girl and the blue skinned red headed alien girl.

The eyes of each girl shot open.

The Elf girl looked around and began to say "Is this some kind of vision? Or Chaos trick?"

The angel girl looked around and said "Who are you people, how did I end up here?"

The blonde teenage Girl looked around and saw The Rival she said "You there! Are you working for Divatox! Where have you taken me?!"

The blonde adult girl looked around and said "I'm surrounded by Filthy xenos and it looks like I've been captured by a mutant!"

The red haired blue alien girl said to the blonde adult girl "Don't play dumb, you know this is an imperial trick to capture Tau commanders and interrogate them"

The blonde adult female said "Filthy xeno the Imperium has nothing to with this debacle"

The Rival then shouted "SILENCE!" and a supernatural power forced the mouths of all the girls and Ben to close.

The Rival then said "I know you ladies and Ben have a lot of questions, well I'll explain.

My name is The Rival I am a god of The Multiverse who makes Tv shows for gods across the multiverse to watch, I do this by abducting mortals from their home universe and sending them to a different universe to live out their lives.

Yes you heard that right there is more then one Universe, Ben tennyson here comes from a universe where it's the year 2009 so humanity hasn't achieved space travel yet.

Ben has a watch called the omnitrix which allows him to transform into aliens very powerful aliens from his universe.

Ezri dax here is a trill an alien race from another alternate universe Universe ST9 where it's the year 2374 and Earth is a member of an alliance of races known as The United federation of planets."

The Rival then pointed at Astaea "Astaea here is an Angeloid a techno organic machine created by Angels from the Synapse in her Universe, Universe SONO1"

The Rival then gestured at The blonde adult girl, The blue alien girl and the elf girl.

"The human is Amberly vail an Inquisitor of the Ordo xenos she comes from The Imperium of man a fascist genocidal galaxy spanning human empire that I'll dare say is the most powerful faction in her universes Milkyway Galaxy.

The elf girl is Taldeer, she's an alien called an Eldar and a Farseer her people are a dying race of refugees but they still have a nasty bite.

The blue girl is Shas'o Shaserra better known as Commander Shadowsun she's a high ranking member of The Tau empire and a member of a race called The Tau the newbies of their universe.

These three girls come from a universe where its far far in the future a grim dark future, it's the 41st millenium"

The Rival then pointed at The blonde teenage girl "And last but not least this is Katherine hillard but she likes to be called Kat for Short, comes from a universe where it's the year 1997 so again humanity hasn't achieved space travel, she's a member of a group called The Power rangers turbo a group of superheroes who have access to a field of energy known as the morphing grid which allows them transform or as they call it morph into costumed superheroes called Power rangers"

(So The girls there are Amberly vail, Commander shadowsun, and Taldeer from Warhammer 40k, Kat from Power rangers Turbo, Astraea from Sora no otoshimano and Ezri dax from Star trek deep space 9)

The Rival then proceeded to show some "Scenes" from each person's universe's past by conjuring a big screen.

The Rival kept the girls and Ben gagged to process their emotions, he could sense amazement and wonder from Ben at the prospect of Multiple universes.

He could sense Curiosity and fear from Ezri dax.

The Rival sensed pure confusion from Astraea 'Figures she'd be to dumb to understand the multiverse concept how amusing' mused The Rival in his head.

The Rival sensed outrage and disbelief from Amberley and Taldeer and pure outrage from Shadowsun.

And finally from Kat The Rival sensed curiosity, fear, a little anger and worry for Ben.

'Interesting she just met Ben and she's already concerned for his safety, must be her maternal instincts kicking in, hahaha she's not going to like the plot twist I have for her' thought The Rival in his head.

The Rival then announced "You're all probably wondering why I've abducted you? Well I have a mission for you in Universe FBCC65, in this universe a virus that turns humans into homicidal rapist cannibalistic psychopaths broke out in the year 2019 on Columbus day, this virus is known as The cross virus and the Infected are called The Crossed due to the Cross shaped Rashes on their faces.

The Crossed are insane and have no sense of self reservation and will gladly mutilate themselves for pleasure, the crossed commit acts such as Rape, bestiality, necrophilia, Canabilism, torture, and self mutilation on a daily basis.

To prepare you for what you'll face in Universe FBCC65 I'll show you clips of past events from that universe"

The clips were horrifying to say the least.

One clip showed a naked man with a red cross shaped rash on his face, he was raping a Dolphin via its blowhole while stabbing it with a knife simultaneously.

Ben couldn't speak, he couldn't close his eyes or look away from this horror either due to The Rival forcing his eyes to stay open and his mouth to stay closed.

Ben thought 'Oh my fucking god why would anyone do such a cruel thing to an innocent animal?!'

Ezri thought 'I-I'm going to be sick' she felt vomit rise up in her throat.

But she was forced to swallow it as she couldn't open her mouth to get rid of it.

Amberly thought 'This is the result of a virus? This virus makes people act like Slaanesh cultists or dark eldar! Humanity in this universe might need help'

Taldeer thought 'A human that reminds me of a Dark eldar, who would've thought?'

Kat thought 'Holy shit no monster I fought was ever this twisted!'

Astraea screamed in her head 'AAAAAH GET THAT IMAGE OFF THE SCREEN PLEASE!'

The Rival heard these thoughts and explained "This is normal behavior for a human infected with the Cross virus, I'll show you more clips prepare yourselves"

The rival showed them footage of a naked old man infected with the cross virus, the Crossed man was jacking off but not in a normal fashion, his idea of jacking off was grinding his genitals into hamburger meat via a meat grinder.

Another clip showed a crossed man raping a small dog.

A fourth clip showed a group of crossed all with psychotic smiles on their faces, there was a crossed male on a chair, he was naked all four of his limbs had been severed and he had been castrated but instead of howling in pain he was laughing all the while the other crossed surrounding him were chowing down on his severed limbs.

The Rival then focused on reading his captives minds to sense their reactions.

Ben now tried to throw up this time but like Ezri before him was unable to due to his mouth being forced to stay close.

So he had to swallow it, Ben then thought 'Holy shit not even Vilgax is this twisted!'

The Rival then focused on Ezri's mind 'How could a virus cause people to do such insane cruel things? I think even The Jem'hadar would be scared of these guys'

Next he moved onto Amberly who thought 'These crossed are very much like Slaanesh cultists, if humanity in that universe is facing a virus like that then its in great danger'

Then he moved onto Taldeer who thought 'Yep those infected act very much like the Dark eldar'

Next was Astraea who thought 'Oh my these are the most disgusting images I've ever seen! The synapse never prepared me for something like this!'

And finnally he moved onto Kat.  
Kat's eyes were bugging out in horror 'I've never faced anything like this, Rita, Zedd, king mondo, Divatox none of them were nearly as twisted as those crossed are, the crossed make all the past villains I've faced look like saints in comparison!'

The Rival then ended the clip show "Now that I've shown you all a sample of what you'll be facing, I'm going to give a warning to the humans of this team, Amberly and Kat this virus is extremely contagious if so much as a drop of blood, piss, spit, shit or semen from a crossed gets on you you'll turn into one of them.

So Kat my advice to you is to always be morphed when you're fighting the crossed, they can't infect you nor overpower you as long as you're morphed.

Amberly my advice to you is to attack with your bolt pistol at long range so as to not get bitten and not get any blood splattered on you now before I send you all to this universe I'm going to lay down some rules"

The Rival whistled and a red puff of smoke appeared around each girls neck, when the red smoke cleared it revealed each girl was now wearing a green leather collar studded in emeralds.

"Now then, the rules will make sure that you girls are this charming young man's slaves, for as long as you are in Universe FBCC65 Ben tennyson here will be your master.

Now the rules are as follows  
Rule#1 you girls can't go more then a mile away from Ben, any attempt to do so and these collars will stop you by creating an invisible barrier

Rule#2 you girls can't kill each other, yourselves, and you can't kill or hurt your master Ben in any way shape or form, any attempt to do so will result in the collars punishing you with paralysis and intense migraines

Rule#3 Each of you girls must have sex with your Master Ben once per day, failure to comply with this rule will result in punishment via agonizing seizures

Rule#4 if Your Master Ben gives you an order you must follow it, even if you try to disobey the order you will be forced to follow it by the collar of obedience you wear, you will obey all orders your Master Ben gives to you EXCEPT the ones that contradict the rules

Rule#5 You girls must address your Master Ben as Master , you can't address him by his name!

Rule#6 all you girls must share a bed with your Master Ben where you'll sleep together

Rule#7 You must protect your master at all cost  
Those are the rules you girls have to follow, and since Ben is a kid you'll have to show him the ropes when it comes to sex, when you have sex with him make it passionate!

Now your mission will be to rescue survivors and to help Humanity rebuild in this universe I'll be giving you a mobile base to help you with this goal"

The Rival then read their minds to find out their reactions.

Kat the power ranger girl thought 'I babysit kids and now I'm a slave to a kid and have to have sex with him?! Rival you are a monster for forcing all of us into this position, you are more evil then Lord Zedd, Rita and King mondo combined! Damn you Rival for taking away a child's innocence!'

The Rival smiled at Kat bearing his teeth, her glare of hatred amused him.

He then turned his mind reading towards Ezri who was thinking 'Ben, you poor kid to be forced in this situation, I promise I won't hold you being my*pauses* owner against you, Rival you are the most evil being I've encountered you're forcing me to commit pedophilia, oh I'm so ashamed!'

The Rivals grin stretched even wider and then focused his mind reading powers on Taldeer.

The farseer's eyes were currently bugging out in horror.  
'No no Me a farseer becoming a slave to a Monkeigh a CHILD Monkeigh on top of that! And I have to have sex with him to! I I'd rather die!'

The Rival taunted "No Taldeer I won't let you escape this by dying, you will be Ben's slave for my and other gods entertainment"

The Rival then turned his mind reading powers towards Amberly who was thinking

'This Ben kid is probably a heretic since he's from another universe where the imperium doesn't exist , and I have to be his slave and have sex with him?!

The Rival doesn't have this universes humanity's best interest at heart, he just wants to use us as pawns for his own amusement! Emperor give me strength I need you!'

The Rival thought 'Good thing I convinced the Emperor to help me convince Amberly to go along with this, when I showed him how badly humanity was suffering In Universe FBCC65 he desperately wanted it to be saved and so accepted my plan since it was the only way'

He then read Commander Shadowsun's mind.

The Tau commander was thinking 'Be a slave too and have sex with a child? Never! I won't go along with this!'

The rival laughed aloud before thinking 'Good thing I was able to "convince" the ethereals to help me gain Shadowsun's cooperation, I'll introduce her to one of my captured Ethereals in a moment'

The Rival then read Astraea's mind.

Astraea was thinking 'Ben is my new master? I'll follow all the rules and do whatever it takes to please him!'

The Rival thought 'Astraea is the most cooperative one yet, probably because as an Angeloid she was created to serve'

The Rival then announced "Now then Amberly, Shadowsun I have ways to guarantee your cooperation, Amberly I have a message from the Emperor to you"

The Rival strengthened Amberly's mind so she would be able to survive a psychic message from The Emperor.

Amberley then saw The Emperor in all his divine majesty in her head.

He gave her an order "Amberley my child do what he says this is the only way humanity in this universe can be helped, I can't help them but you can as long as you go by The Rival's rules"

Amberly steeled her resolve and said mentally 'Yes Emperor I'll do what's necessary!'

The Rival thought 'Good the inquisitor's cooperation has been secured, now to secure the Tau commanders cooperation'

The Rival then said Aloud "Commander shadowsun you have a meeting with an ethereal"

He teleported away with her in a red puff of smoke.  
The Rival and commander shadowsun were gone for five minutes during which the room was quite because the other inhabitants were still gagged.

Commander shadowsun was returned to the room after five minutes with The Rival appearing in front of her.

Commander shadowsun thought 'If this is for the greater good then I'll do it!'

The Rival then turned to Ben and asked him "Young Benjamin what do you think of this situation? You're now the slave owner of six beautiful girls who you'll get to have sex with everyday"

The Rival used his reality warping to ungag Ben to hear his answer.

Ben defiantly said "I won't keep these girls as my slaves or have sex with them for your amusement Rival as soon as you send us to that universe I'm setting them free"

The Rival laughed "I'm afraid you cant do that young Benjamin set your slaves free and they'll die, and if you don't have sex with them they'll suffer an eternity of agonizing seizures!"

Ben got a horrified look on his face "W-What if they don't want to have sex with me?!"

The Rival grinned evilly "Well either you rape them or they go into agonizing seizures"

Ben was stunned "I I can't rape them that's evil! You're evil! You're a monster!"

The Rival sadistically said "You can and you will, you have no choice now I'll show you your mobile base I've constructed"

The rival teleported himself and his captives to another room of his house.

They all disappeared in a puff of red smoke and reappeared in another puff of red smoke in a gigantic room that was also made out of pure emerald.

In the room the captives saw a steam train that had eleven rail cars attached to it.

The steam train and each rail car were painted in the color of the confederate flag.

The Rival asked "First impressions everyone?"

He allowed Ben to answer first.

Ben answered "I think its kind of pretty, I'm liking it already the civil war is one of my favorite topics of US history"

The Rival for the first time since the captives met him smiled a warm genuine kind smile "I'm glad to hear that young Benjamin, how about you Ezri what do you think of your base?"

He ungagged Ezri to hear her Answer she replied "I don't like it, its in the color of a flag of treason"

The Rival said "Well too bad for you"

He then explained "Amberley, Taldeer and Shadowsun, this train is in the color of the flag of The confederate states of America, a rebel government that went defunct thousands of years before the imperium came into existence, now I'll show you a look inside the train first we'll start at the locomotive"

The Rival teleported Ben and all of the captives inside the locomotive.

When the red smoke cleared from Ben, Taldeer, Amberley, Shadowsun, Kat, Astraea, and Ezri's eyes they were shocked to see the inside.

It was a huge forest filled with all kinds of trees.  
Oak trees, banana trees, orange trees and Apple trees.

And there were animals such as Toucans, sheep, Turkeys, chickens, and goats wondering among the forest.

But it got even grander, there were actual restaurant's among the forest, there was a Dairy queen, a Burger King, a Stevi B's, and a Toojays.

Ben drooled through his gag while admiring the beauty of the forest.

Kat thought 'Damn this place looks like a luxurious garden fit for a king! And how is it bigger on the inside?!'

Amberly thought 'The inside of this train looks like a pleasure world'

Commander shadowsun thought 'This forest is beautiful the technology to make the train like this! I must acquire it for The Tau empire!'

Taldeer thought 'This is obviously sorcery! But I can't help but think it's beautiful'

Ezri thought 'This place is magnificent! It's like a garden on Risa'

Astraea thought 'It looks like a garden on the synapse!'

The Rival grinned he notified them "I'm reading your minds right now, I'm glad you all agree on its beauty"

He ungagged Ben again and said "Young Benjamin this is your kingdom with which you'll save humanity in Universe FBCC65 however there is one thing missing and that is your castle in which you and your harem will sleep in, I decided to leave the design of your castle up to you young Benjamin"

Ben got stars in his eyes, for the first time in this ordeal he was excited "Oh my god my own castle! If Gwen were here she would be so jealous! Um let me think um I want a castle that is a giant box of chili cheese fries!"

The Rival let out genuine warm laughter at that, he bent over laughing for a few minutes.

Ben got angry and said "What?! You said the design was up to me!"

The Rival wheezed "I know I know but its just the imagination of a child is hilarious, one giant box of chili cheese fries castle coming up"

The Rival whistled and in a red puff of smoke a giant box of chili cheese fries that was 14 stories tall appeared.

Kat sweatdropped and thought to herself 'We'll be living in that? The Rival is right, The imagination of a child is funny but strange too'

Ezri tried to communicate with The Rival via her thoughts knowing he could read minds 'Hey Rival since that's a box of chili cheese fries won't it rot and eventually be infested by flies?'

It worked The Rival answered her "No my dear Ezri, my god powers keep that from happening"

Astraea mumbled through the gag "It looks delicious"

"NO EATING MY CASTLE!" yelled Ben viciously.

Astraea's collar of obedience kicked in and she mumbled "Yes Master!"

Ben felt immediately guilty for what he just did he apologized "I'm sorry Astraea I didn't mean to control you like that, I just acted on impulse due to my desire to protect my dream house do you forgive me? You don't have to if you don't want to"

Astraea thought 'He's actually giving me a choice in forgiving him? No master of mine has done that before!'

She made up her mind and The Rival removed her gag so she could answer clearly.

"Yes I forgive you of my own free will Master!"

Ben asked "Are you sure?"

The Rival answered "I can assure you she does, your kindness persuaded her to forgive you of her own free will"

Ben smiled "Thank you Astraea"

Astraea smiled back and replied "No thank you Ben, I think I'm going to enjoy you being my master"

Ben blushed before quickly changing the subject "R-R-Rival there's something else I'd like to add to my castle, a moat filled with green tea smoothie instead of water and deaf 6 headed killer piranhas that'll consume anyone who falls into the green tea smoothie"

The Rival busted out laughing again "A green tea smoothie moat with deaf six headed killer piranhas in it?! Oh your imagination fascinates me child! Wish granted!"

The rival whistled and said moat appeared around the castle.

Amberly raised an eyebrow at all this strangeness and thought

'I can't believe that I've become apart of some childs power fantasy well if the Emperor wills it who am I to argue'

Taldeer thought 'Why me? Why do I have to live in that childish castle with that Monkeigh?'

The Rival read her mind and answered her "Because if you don't I'll destroy your craftworld"

Taldeer's eyes once again bugged out in horror.

Ben once again got a disgusted look on his face he said "I appreciate the castle and the moat but making these girls my slaves and especially forcing Taldeer to be my slave under threat of murdering her people is beyond cruel, that I DON'T appreciate!"

The Rival got a cocky smirk "Oh you will in time"

Ezri thought 'The Rival is like Q but somehow worse'

The Rival then said "Now then your first stop upon your arrival in Universe FBCC65 will be Cava island off the coast of Scottland.

Your first mission is to rescue a girl named Tabitha who is pregnant with a man named Shaky's child, she's in danger of becoming infected by the cross virus right now as the crossed are swarming the fleet of boats she's on.

While you're at it kill as many crossed as you can and rescue as many people as possible.

When you fight the crossed do NOT hold back, the crossed are sociopathy personified anything less then death gets them even more worked up, so throw everything you've got into each attack!

Now any questions before I send you to your destination?"

He ungagged everyone to hear them out.

Ezri immediately asked "Will we be getting any weapons to fight the crossed?"

The Rival answered her "Of course! You'll be getting weapons from across the multiverse to arm you and the people you rescue to fight back against the crossed, there is an armory shed in the rail car right behind this locomotive it contains alien weaponry, zombie killing weaponry all kinds of weaponry"

Ezri then asked "Will we be able to work on a cure for the cross virus?"

The rival bluntly answered "NO, you're not going there to cure the crossed you're going there to eradicate them next question please!"

Amberly asked "Has this earth had any contact with alien life?"

The Rival answered "They had some contact with alien life before the apocalypse, with an alien superhero named Man arctica but he returned to his home planet before the apocalypse started"

Katherine then asked "So when they needed him most their hero abandoned them?"

The Rival answered "Not intentionally, he left the day before the apocalypse happened he had no idea what was going to happen a day later"

The Rival then said "Alright now I'm going to tell you a few things about this universe, Ezri, Katherine your universes existed as TV shows in this universe, Ezri your universe was a TV show called Star trek in this universe and Kat your universe is a show called power rangers"

Ezri and Katherine were shocked to hear that their universes were TV shows in this universe.

Ben then asked "Rival I have a question who will be running the restaurants here?"

The Rival asked "Who do you want to be running the restaurants? You can have anybody running them! Normal humans, mutants, artificial aliens, and even robots! You decide! It's your kingdom after all!"

Amberly narrowed her eyes and thought 'Mutants and AI running the restaraunts here? That's very heretical! Emperor preserve my sanity if Master chooses either one of them'

Ben thought for a couple minutes before answering "I want Autistic robot osama bin laden pirate ghosts running the restaraunts here!"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Ezri shocked at Ben's wild imagination.

Kat the pink turbo ranger said "Well Master is a child and he certainly has the wonderful imagination of a child to go with his age"

"WHAT THE FUCK THIS IS BULLSHI!" began to exclaim Amberly before she was gagged by The Rival.

The Rival glared at Amberly and for once Amberly felt intimidated.

Usually anyone who glared at an inquisitor would be executed with the inquisitor laughing their glare off before they execute the heretic.

But the Rival was no ordinary human, he was a multiversal god with power beyond human comprehension.

So Amberly decided it was in her own best interests to keep her thoughts to herself.

The Rival then smiled at Ben and said

"Once again child I admire your imagination you have guaranteed it in my mind that I have made the right choice in choosing you for this project of mine, A crew of Autistic robot Osama bin laden pirate ghosts coming up right now my child king"

The rival whistled and there were dozens of puffs of red smoke.

Once the red smoke cleared it revealed an assortment of robots that looked like a skeletal version of Osama bin laden with rotting skin and wires and circuitry under their skin.

They all had peg legs and wore pirate clothes.

(Imagine Osama bin laden wearing pirate clothes with both his legs as peg legs and him having the curse of the aztec gold from Pirates of the Caribbean)

The Rival asked "Are they to your liking child?"

Ben had stars in his eyes and answered "They're awesome!"

The Rival smiled "Im glad you like them they'll get to work as soon as you order them"

Ben ordered "Get to work all of you"

"Yes Child king Ben" the Autistic Robot osama bin laden pirate ghosts saluted Ben before heading into their restaurants.

Shadowsun commented "Really I don't understand why the imperium hates AI so much, I think these robots are cool!"

Taldeer commented "As long as they serve good food I'll tolerate them"

Astraea commented "I'm just happy to have people like me on here!"

Kat commented "They're more life like then any robots of the machine empire were, and I'll accept them as long as they don't try to kill us"

Ezri commented "I have no hard feelings against AI, so I can accept them despite their weird appearance"

The Rival then said "Okay Now that everything is in order you should know that the controls to pilot Confederate desert are in the chili cheese fries castle, and Confederate desert is the name of this train.

This train can fly, swim and operate on land the few things it can't do are space travel and multiverse travel, you are bound to the Earth of Universe FBCC65 to help its inhabitants now I'll be sending you off the coast of Cava island, scottland at Night time.

As a reminder, your mission is to rescue a woman named Tabitha who's pregnant with a man named Shaky's child, she is on an american fleet of boats being attacked by the crossed.

Kill the crossed Save Tabitha and as many people as you can good luck"

The Rival whistled and Ben and the girls were all free of their restraints.

The Rival whistled again and he disappeared in a red puff of smoke which then clouded our heroes' vision.

When the red puff of smoke cleared The girls and our child king Ben found themselves in a control room, whos, walls, floor and ceiling were made out of chili cheese fries.

There was a control board that had a number of buttons on it, most of the buttons were red holographic keyboards but there was also a typewriter that was apart of the keyboard too.

Above the keyboard was a computer screen which displayed where they were.

The train Confederate Desert was currently floating in the sky not to far above the sea.

Ben looked at the screen and saw something alarming "I see a fleet of ships that are on fire! That must be where Tabitha and the other people we must rescue are at!

Kat said "Master we have no time to lose we must get there quickly!"

Ben said "Of course, I'll drive"

Ben fiddled with the holographic controls until he figured out how to make the flying train go forward at which point it soared towards the burning american fleet.

MEANWHILE ON A BOAT OF SAID FLEET

We come upon Captain Nora, a caucasian raven haired woman with her hair cut shoulder length.

She was wearing a captains uniform and beside her was a woman with long blonde hair named Tabitha.

The Two were currently barricaded behind a door which was being rammed by a horde of crossed who were laughing and shouting threats of rape and death.

Captain Nora was armed with a shotgun and Tabitha was armed with dual pistols.

They were all that was left of the people on that boat.

Tabitha was scared, her eyes wide with terror she clutched her dual pistols tightly.

She rubbed her stomach which carried her and Shaky's child.

She thought

'Oh Shaky will I live to give birth to your child and see you again? Or will I die or worse will I become one of them?  
Shaky I have no doubt that you orchestrated our groups attack on the fleet earlier today in order to guarantee my safety and the safety of our child but now it seems to have backfired, I'm so sorry Shaky'

MEANWHILE ON THE OUTSIDE OF THE SHIP.

The Confederate desert flew up besides the boat.

The crossed saw this and were briefly shocked if only for a few seconds.

Before their manic grins returned.

"Great new people to torture I want to gouge out their eyes!" said one crossed.

"I want to castrate them and force them to eat their own genitals!"

"I want to force them to eat their own shit"

MEANWHILE  
Inside the confederate desert control room, the girls and Ben witnessed the crossed and their insanity.

Ben felt fear run down his spine and he clutched the omnitrix like it was his lifeline which it was.

He thought 'These psychos are worse then vilgax, the worse vilgax would do to me is kill me he wouldn't castrate me and force me to eat my own genitals or shit'

Astraea said "G-G-Guys I-I'm scared"

Kat said "I don't blame you, only a fool wouldn't be scared of these monsters"

Amberly said "I've faced people like them before back in my home universe, they're called Slaanesh cultists, I've also faced alien races that are much much worse"

Ezri said "Either you're lying or your universe is a total nightmare like this one"

Taldeer then spoke up "Oh I can attest that she's telling the truth, Amberly, shadowsun and I's universe is a total nightmare compared to yours"

Ezri rolled her eyes and sighed "Great just great the multiverse is full of horrors"

Ben then said "Enough talk we must act" he began scrolling through his omnitrix until he found an alien he liked and slammed the dial.

The girls had to close their eyes from the resulting green flash of light.

But when they opened them they were shocked to see what Ben had become.

Standing in Ben's place was a 9 ft 3 inch tall bipedal being composed of a mix of stone and purple energy.

His feet were somewhat insectoid, his head formed into a stone crest, his purple energy body formed into a cape behind him.

He had six fingers that each looked like a human spinal cord and two thumbs one thumb on each side of his hand.

"Shock rock!" exclaimed Ben/ Shock rock

(This Ben's shock rock looks like the high over ride but with the alteration of his hands and being shorter)

Amberly thought 'So it's true this child posseses xenos technology that allows him to transform into aliens how heretical and he's my master?'

Ezri breathed out a breath of amazement "Incredible, Master that technology you have is incredible and so is that alien form"

Shock rock replied "Oh thank you Ezri" he felt his face heat up greatly.

Shock rock thought 'Am I blushing?'

Kat then got ready for battle she crossed her arms and yelled "Wind chaser turbo power"

Pink electricity surrounded her arms and soon she morphed into her pink turbo power ranger costume.

Amberly raised a brow at this thinking Kat's armor was weird.

Ezri then realized she didn't have any weapons on her she asked "How am I going to fight?"

A red puff of smoke appeared in her hand and when it was gone there was what looked like a leaf blower in her hand.

Ezri looked incredulous for a moment before she read the note on it that said it was actually a gun.

'I hope The Rival isn't fucking with me'

Amberly readied her bolt pistol.

Taldeer readied her psychic powers and Eldar sword.

Soon everybody was ready to go and Shock rock led them out of the control room, out of the chili cheese fries castle and out of the train.

Upon exiting the ship they saw that the crossed had them surrounded.

The crossed looked very human except for their faces of sheer insanity and their red cross shaped rashes on their face.

The crossed were also naked while some others were wearing the mutilated body parts of people they killed.

Kat heaved and tried not to throw up in her helmet.

The crossed were shocked at the alien appearance of Ben/ shock rock but only for a few brief seconds.

After that their cruelty, insanity and blood lust resumed control.

One crossed said "I don't know what that purple creature is but I want to rape it"

Another crossed this one female said "I want to eat it! It looks delicious!"

Another crossed looked at Shadowsun with lust that actually managed to make her uncomfortable.

He said "I want to fuck that blue bitch's brains out literally hahahaha!"

Taldeer scoffed "Monkeigh savages"

Ben/ shock rock then ordered "Charge!"

Ben/ shock rock manifested a purple energy axe which he used to decapitate the male crossed who talked about raping him and to split in half vertically the female crossed who wanted to eat him.

A crossed weilding a chainsaw covered in piss and shit ran up to Shock rock and brough the chain saw down on the Fulmini.

Only for the chainsaw to burn and shatter upon coming into contact with Shock rock's body.

The formerly chainsaw weilding crossed yelled "Impossible!"

Before his head was cut in half by Shock rock.

Meanwhile  
Amberly remembering The Rival's advice kept her distance firing upon crossed with her bolt pistol.

She shot a male crossed that was wearing a severed beagle head on his crotch.

Amberly then shot a female crossed that was wearing a skirt made out of two baby sheep that had been burned to death.

Amberley then shot a crossed that had mutilated itself by nailing nails into his genitals.

The crossed who were on other boats saw their brethren losing and rushed to their aid eager for the thrill of the kill.

Ezri used the weapon The Rival had given her which was the super massager (a weapon from the dead rising video game series) this weapon shot dildos at faster then the speed of sound.

"I'm going to rape you star trek girl!" shouted one crossed male before a dildo went flying through his skull killing him.

Ezri shook in fear of the crossed and she was also in disbelief at what her weapon used as Ammo.

She mumbled "A leafblower that shoots dildos? What kind of idiot invented such a weapon?"

( meanwhile in another universe a Guy named Nick Ramos sneezed)

Another crossed then shouted "Hey everybody the star trek whore is giving away free dildos let's gang rape her and take her dildo gun for ourselves!"

"Fuck yeaaahh!" yelled thirtten other crossed in return.

Ezri sweated and said "Oh shit oh shit oh shit" as she began rapid firing dildos at the crossed.

She managed to kill all but two of them who tackled her to the ground.

The two naked crossed both males asked "Are you ready for a good time you little star trek whore"

"No no someone please help!" cried Ezri.  
Luckily Kat and Ben came to her rescue.

Kat used Her power ranger weapon Turbo wind fire (a mechanical bow) to launch a pink energy blast through the chest of one of the crossed.

And Ben/ shock rock decapitated the other.

Ezri screamed as the dead bodies of the crossed fell on top of her.

Shock rock quickly pulled the corpses off and flung them away.

He held out one of his 6 fingered two thumbed hands to her.

"I'm sorry you went through that, do you want a hand?"

Ezri took a few calming breaths and said "Yes Master I would thank you"

She accepted his hand up and he pulled her back up onto her feet and gave her her weapon the super massager back.

Shock rock then said "We've got more crossed incoming we'd better get back to fighting"

Ezri said "Right away Master" she thought ' I'd better stick close to Master's side!'

Meanwhile Commander Shadowsun was using her pulse guns to blast holes through the crossed.

The Tau commander blew the head off of a female crossed that was wearing a jacket made out of tongues.

Before she then blew a hole in the chest of a naked male crossed who had amputated his hand and replaced it with a machete.

The commander then killed the crossed who talked about raping her earlier, first she blew a basket ball sized hole through his crotch then she blew his head off.

A male crossed giggling like a loon ran up to Shadowsun and began pissing on her.

Shadowsun was needless to say appalled "Fucking gross gue'la!" she shouted before blowing a hole into his chest thus killing him.

Meanwhile Taldeer dismembered the limbs off of one crossed making it laugh insanely before she finished it off by stabbing it in the head.

She said "Yep you can't torture these monkeigh savages"

Taldeer then heard a crossed shout "We're going to rape you Elf girl!"

She looked and saw a group of ten male crossed charging her.

Some were carrying shit covered axes and two others were carrying guns.

One of them said "Let's kill her and rape her corpse!" before firing bullets at the Eldar farseer.

The Eldar farseer scoffed "Oh please your primitive weapons are no match for my psychic might"

She easily deflected the bullets before unleashing a wave of warp lightning that fried the crossed to a crisp.

Another crossed this one looking like a morbidly obese version of Barack obama with a potato peeler in his left eye and a screwdriver impaling his penis (self inflicted mutilations) said "Ooh the elf girl can do magic this is so warcraft! I am going to rape her even if it kills me"

He charged Taldeer, his weapon was a scythe covered in vomit.

Taldeer was appalled by the savage and said "It'll kill you trust me" before she burned him to a crisp with warp lightning.

MEANWHILE

Kat was firing pink energy blasts from her Turbo wind fire into the horde of crossed.

It was then that a crossed that was a caucasian male with an overweight yet muscular body, brown hair on his head but a red mustache and was wearing nothing but a skirt made of dead ducks

Charged Kat and said "Ooh a power ranger! I grew up watching you as a kid! It'll be an honor to rape you!"

Kat shrieked and blew his head off.

We now switch to Astraea.

The blonde angeloid sliced crossed into pieces as if they were vegetables and she was the chef cutting them up.

However this didn't deter the crossed from trying to rape her or kill her.

One female crossed that looked like an asian version of Ellen degeneres said "Those tits are huge! I'm going to cut them off and suck on them!"

Said crossed brandished a machete.

Astraea shrieked and killed the asian Ellen degeneres crossed via decapitation.

Meanwhile Shock rock killed a crossed that looked like a balding version of Adolf hitler via splitting it in half down the middle.

Soon all the crossed had been killed.

Inside the boat cabin Nora and Tabitha heard the sounds of fighting.

Captain Nora thought 'That's strange I don't hear the screams of the dying as the crossed brutally rape and murder them, sure I heard a few shrieks but I don't think those people died'

Tabitha thought 'Are we being rescued? The crossed seemed to have gone silent, I can't hear their death and rape threats or their god forsaken insane laughter anymore'

It was then the two women heard a knock on the door.

They pointed their guns at the barricaded door.

They then heard an inhuman voice ask "Is there anyone in there? Specifically a pregnant woman named Tabitha? We're here to rescue you, the crossed are all dead out here"

Captain Nora asked Tabitha "That voice doesn't sound human, how does it know your name?"

Tabotha answered "I don't know, I don't recognize it"

Captain Nora then shouted at the voice " This is Captain Nora, Tabitha is in here with me, Why should we trust you?"

The voice answered back "Uh, because we just saved your asses from a horrible agonizing death?"

Tabitha shrugged "He's got a point"

Captain Nora said "Alright I'm opening the door no funny business or I'll fill you with lead!"

Together Captain Nora and Tabitha began to unbarricade the door.

Five minutes later it was unbarricaded.

Captain Nora put Tabitha behind her and opened the door.

The two women were shocked and terrified by what they saw.

A towering purple energy creature with gigantic hands that possesed way to many fingers.

Time seemed to slow down for Captain Nora, her mind took in the dead bodies of the crossed strewn around the deck.

She thought 'Holy shit no wonder the crossed were slaughtered not even they could stand up to this monster!'

She aimed and fired her weapon while Tabitha fell on to her butt screaming in terror.

Captain Nora emptied her gun into the monster but to further her horror it didn't even flinch.

She expected the monster to kill her afterwards but instead the monster gently grabbed her hand and forced her to lower her weapon GENTLY.

Captain Nora and Tabitha both asked Simultaneously "What are you?"

Ben/ Shock rock answered "In this form my name is Shock rock and I'm a fulmini an alien race from my universe"

"From your universe? You speak as if you're from another universe! And you're an alien?!" questioned Captain Nora.

Shock rock explained "This situation is complicated it'll take a while to explain and I'll explain it in full detail as long as you two promise to not shoot me again"

Tabitha and Nora looked at each other unsure.

Shock rock then said "I promise I won't hurt you two, I was sent here to rescue you just trust me"

Nora and Tabitha put away their guns.

Shock rock offered a hand up to Tabitha.

Who stared at his alien hand before taking it and he gently lifted her up.

Shock rock then said "Follow me"

The two women nervously followed him out of the cabin.

And they were shocked again by what they saw outside.

They didn't see the girls when they were looking out the door earlier because they were focusing all their attention on the giant alien right in front of them as well as the numerous crossed corpses.

But now they noticed the strange girls accompanying the alien.

One of them was a blue alien girl, and another looked like an elf.

Another looked like an angel.

Another was a power ranger.

Another looked like a star trek character.

The most normal girl out of all of them was a blonde woman yet her clothing was somewhat odd.

Shock rock then said "No doubt you two have a lot of questions, to start my name is Ben tennyson I'm an 11 year old kid that comes from outside this universe, a year ago I gained a watch that allows me to transform into aliens like this one"

He hit the dial and in a green flash of light that forced everyone to close their eyes he transformed back into his human form.

Tabitha said "You're just a kid!"

Nora looked at Ben with wonder she thought 'A child he's the only child I've seen besides our fleets greatest treasure which was killed during that godforsaken raid by that cold hearted bitch and old bastard'

Ben then said "Yes I am a kid but I'm also a hero" (he shows them the omnitrix)

"This is the omnitrix the device that allows me to transform into aliens, I found it when I was on a road trip with my grandpa and cousin but that has nothing to do with the present.

The reason why I'm here now is because I along with the girls here were kidnapped by a multiverse god known as The Rival, he sent us to your universe to rescue you but he didn't exactly have benevolent intentions"

Ben then explained about his and the girls lives being turned into a TV show for gods across the Multiverse, of how the girls came from alternate universes like he did.

Of how the girls were his slaves but he was their reluctant master.

Of how Ezri and Kat are the actual Star trek and power ranger characters respectively as both tv shows are real universes throughout the multiverse.

After this talk which had lasted about an hour and forty five minutes the two surviving women Nora and Tabitha took all this in.

Captain Nora thought 'I'm grateful for the rescue but this Rival is a monster for ruining Ben's innocence by forcing him to be a slave owner and have sex with these women! And those women are no doubt in an uncomfortable position as well being forced to commit pedophilia by having sex with a child, I pity them all and they're supposed to save the human race?'

Tabitha then spoke "Wow so there is a whole multiverse out there, but I think people are going to have trouble accepting that a child is supposed to lead them"

Ben said "Like it or not we're your best chance of survival against The Crossed"

Tabitha replied "You're right, it'll just be*pauses* unnatural"

Captain Nora said "I value the purity of children, I'm Sorry what you'll have to go through in this nightmare of a world of ours I'll do my best to help you"

Ben said "Thank you Captain"

(They had gotten introductions out of the way during the long talk)

Ben then ordered "Astraea check the boats for any other survivors meet us at Cava island once you're done"

"Yes Master!" replied Astraea before she flew off to do just that.

Ben then said "Well ladies We better get to Cava island to recover the rest of the group and for my sake I hope there are a lot of guys there as I feel like I'm drowning in all this estrogen"

Kat the turbo ranger, Ezri, Captain Nora and Tabitha burst out laughing at the joke.

Kat once she was done laughing said "Good one Master but you'll have to get used to it since we're your slaves from now on"

Ezri said "And you'll be drowning in even more estrogen when The Rival rewards you with more slave girls for saving people"

Tabitha then spoke up "Don't worry Ben there are more boys on Cava, there is this one crazy guy named Jackson he's the kind of crazy badass you probably watch in action movies you'll probably like him!"

Speaking of Cava we now transition to said Island!

We see a caucasian man with dirty blonde hair, he was wearing a brown jacket and jeans.

This was Shaky short for his full nickname Shakespeare.

He was right outside a rickety old shack listening to Rab and Jackson talk.

Beside Shaky there was a white man with dreadlocks, a muscular black man and a black kid with an afro.

All of them were listening to the conversation going on inside the shack when they heard the voice of a woman they thought was permanently broken.

"You, you think she's leadin them but she's not, not really nuh uh"

The group turned in shock to see Selene an overweight woman who was previously captured by the crossed and mentally broken during her capture.

She was covered up by a blanked and she continued to explain " She's holding em back"

Selene ignored the elderly black woman beside her urging her to rest.

Selene explained how Aoillean was only holding the crossed back for Shaky's sake.

However she was interrupted by the white guy in dreadlocks shouting "HOLY SHIT! Is that a fucking train flying towards us?"

The group all looked at the durection he was staring at and were surprised to seeva flying train coming towards the island.

Shaky said "Either we've all gone mad and are experiencing a collective hallucination or the crossed are fucking einstein!"  
Rab and Jackson cane out of the shack.

Jackson began to say "What's all this shite about a flying-oh fuck"

The last part coming out when he saw the train landing on the island.

Rab asked "Could it be the yankees?"

Jackson said "Don't be daff, no one has time for building flying trains these days!"

After the train landed, out of the locomotive stepped Ben, Ezri, Taldeer, Shadowsun, Amberly, Kat ( still in her Turbo ranger armor) and Nora and Tabitha.

Shaky said "Tabitha?!" wondering what she was doing with these strangers.

Tabitha nervously laughed and rubbed the back of her neck "It's a long story, here I'll let our new leader explain things"

She pointed at Ben.

"New leader but he's just a kid!" yelled Rab.

Ben then said "We need to talk"

AUTHORS NOTES

So what do you think of this story?

I couldn't find any stories on here where Young Ben gets his own harem so I decided to do my own!

This story in the crossed timeline begins in Issue 3 of Wish you were here of The Crossed comics.

This story will have a LOT of drama and conflict so I hope you'll enjoy it!

Also future members of this Ben's harem will include

Peebee

Vetra and Sidara nyx

Suvi anwar

Cora harper

All from Mass effect andromeda.

Also I'm working on another New story a Halo/ my little pony crossover

So be on the lookout for that!

Anyways this is Mace sheperd signing off!

Later taters!


End file.
